We Are One
by Decepticon-Girl079
Summary: A "what if..." story showcasing the adventures of all of the Assassins. In the Assassins Creed 3 universe. What have I done?


_Assassin's Creed III...if you haven't played, get off your butt and spend some money.  
A friend told me to stop using contractions. Feels unnatural.  
__Another one of my failed attempts at fanfiction-ing. I'm sorry.  
__Saw someone complain about too many OC's. Well, too bad.  
__Also found it necessary to have ALL the "main" assassins. With some appearances by other characters.  
__Mostly ACIII universe._

**Spoilers beyond this point!  
**Haytham was never killed. I just _had_ to have him in here. He's so lovable. :3

* * *

Riley's P.O.V

My body screams in protest at any attempt to move. The world spins in large, lopsided circles and I manage a small sound of defeat. Something in the back of my head commands me to move, but my body does not listen. I hold a hand up to block the unwelcoming sun as I open my eyes. Connor. Where was he? Yes, we had been outnumbered by at least five to one, but surely he was nearby. I force my mind away from any invading thoughts. He was fine. He had to be.

Back to reality, I tell myself. I need to get somewhere safe. If a pack of wolves -or any predator, really- would attack right now, I would not stand a chance. I force myself into a sitting position, biting back a few curses. Why had they not killed me? No time for that now. My mind should be set on getting to safety, not plotting my next move or worrying about silly things.

But it is not a silly matter. Connor wouldn't leave me. I know him, and he is not like that. Something had to be wrong. And here I am. Alone. Vulnerable. I crawl to a nearby tree and use it to pull myself off of the ground. My body finds no strength, and I am forced to stay still. My head still pounds, and my vision refuses to clear.

I attempt a quick check over myself. Yes, all my limbs were still attached. No, there was no visible blood. I must have been knocked out rather than cut. I rest my head against the tree and sigh. I am not ready to die. Not like this, and definitely not this soon. I had always pictured something more unique, being as clumsy as I am. Missing a target after jumping from a building, maybe.

Something moves out of the corner of my eye. I do not bother to move my head, but instead flick my gaze in that direction. Nothing. I blow out a sigh. Now I am seeing things? The colonists are right, I am losing my mind. That still does not matter. Why can I not focus? A bush rustles, and I see a blur of black, or some dark color. It is not Connor, then. And it is obviously not an animal. Then who?

"Here to kill me," I say. My voice sounds distant, like an echo. "I'm already dead, so have at it."

"That's no way to greet death, Assassin."

A small comment, but it means quite a bit. Not only does the voice give away the speaker, but it also makes me realize something. The speaker is someone who will carry out my command without hesitation. Haytham Kenway. Grand Master of the remaining American Templars. Even more terrifying: he is Connor's father. Something snaps inside me. I feel fragile. This man scares me. He always has.

"What? You can't find your son so you target me?"

"I don't recall saying anything like that." He circles me like a wolf stalking its prey. I still cannot get my body to react. I will not be able to run even if given the chance. I should not complain, though. Connor has been hurt much worse than I have.

"Then why?"

"I know where he is. I need help, though." I narrow my eyes. Did I just hear right?

"Where?" A simple question. No, it is a command.

"That's the problem."

"Explain."

"He ran off. Toward that manor of yours. I tried there, but I was chased off by one of the Assassins." Probably Ezio. That sounded like something he would do. I force myself to take a step forward, giving a small sound of pain. Nothing felt broken. My joints were just stiff by this point. By the look of things, I would have to forget about myself.

"How you you know he isn't there?"

"It would have been him telling me to leave."

"Then where do you think he is? And why do you care anyway?"

"How should I know? He's probably up in a tree somewhere. He may also be back at his village."

"Why do you want me to find him? Why don't you?"

"He'll listen to you."

I blow out a sigh. There was no use arguing with this man. I give a small nod in terms of agreement and shove Haytham out of my way, heading off in search of a horse and the help of the other Assassins.

* * *

_I'm sorry it's short!_  
*Hides under desk*

Opinions? Be nice, I have a tendency to reply to reviews, and I am not a nice person when I'm angry. (Kidding.)


End file.
